New Years Party: Toya's POV
by thunder-phoenix
Summary: This is Toya's point of view of what happened in my other fanfiction "New years Party". Toya and Yukito are in love but they are afraid to tell each other, can a little help from Tomoyo and Sakura, plus New Years, help them?
1. An Invitation

**Hey again! It's Thunder-Phoenix! I've finally wrote the Toya POV of Happy New Years like I promised! Sorry it took so long! Lots of homework!**

**Well in any case I really hope you all enjoy this fan fiction because I wasn't sure if I got Toya's personality right. I don't think I did but I'm going to leave you all to be the judges of that! Please read and review!**

**I'm sorry but a lot of the story will be overlapping with my previous "Happy New Years" one, so if you recognize any of the writing just know that I took some bits and pieces of my other story and put it in because it fit and I didn't have time to completely rewrite it! Sorry!! Thanks for reading it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura or any of the characters!**

"**Blah"- talking**

'**Blah'- thoughts**

**New Year's Party: Toya's POV**

**Chapter 1: An Invitation**

"New year's party?" asked Kinomoto Toya as he sat at the dinner table in his house.

"Yeah, it's at Tomoyo-Chan's house at 8o'clock in the evening, and you're allowed to bring one guest, but only one" explained his sister, Sakura.

"Well, what do you say, Yuki? Wanna come with me?" Toya looked across the table at his best friend.

Tsukishiro Yukito smiled back at him, "sounds like fun, I would really like to go, if it's alright with you and Tomoyo-san" he added to the girls.

Sakura blushed "um… yes of course! But-"

"We would love if you both go together" Diadouji Tomoyo quickly cut off her friend and started pushing her towards the stairs to go up to Sakura's room, "see you both tomorrow at my house!" Toya and Yukito exchanged looks before shrugging and continuing their dinner.

Once the two girls had reached Sakura's room, she asked, "Why didn't you tell them the party is couple's only?"

"Because it would ruin the point, we have to get Toya-san and Yukito-san together if it takes the entire night!" they smiled and high-fived before they began plotting the next night.

Downstairs both Toya and Yukito sneezed at the same time.

"Bless you" Yukito laughed.

Toya smiled warmly at him, then looked back down at his plate. Yukito was always so caring and kind-hearted; those were some of the reasons that he loved the silver-haired teen. He had felt love for his best friend almost ever since he met him, and it grew stronger with each passing day. Every second Toya was around Yukito was pure bliss for him. Every time Toya touched Yukito, his hand or face or shoulder, his heart would leap into his mouth. He often found himself smiling fondly at Yukito or softly touching his arm because of the way it would make him feel; then he would try to hide the fact that he had just given away how he felt by quickly changing the subject to school or his family, hoping this would be enough to keep Yukito in the dark about his love for the shorter teen.

Despite the fact that Toya loved him, the dark-haired teen wasn't sure if his feelings would ever be returned. Sometimes he would catch Yukito staring at him oddly and his heart would start to pound, hope blossoming with it; or his best friend would start to tell him something very important but then he would look away before he finished and insist that it was nothing, leaving Toya confused and disappointed. He would often lay awake at night picturing them confessing their love for each other, and as the scene played in his mind he wondered if it would ever happen. What did Yukito feel for him? Just friendship? Or did he perhaps feel love? As these confusing thoughts swirled in Toya's head, he looked up at Yukito.

Toya's eyes widened. His friend was staring at him again with that weird look on his face. Toya's heart thumped painfully and his cheeks reddened, he tried to calm himself so Yukito wouldn't see and then tried to act coo. He raised an eyebrow at him then asked, "Yuki? Are you alright?" the shorter teen didn't respond so Toya did the only thing he could think to do in this situation. He reached across the table and pinched his friend's cheeks to get his attention, "hello? Anyone home?" he said playfully.

Yukito, finally out of his odd trance, laughed and said, "Yes, Toya, sorry I'm a little out of it today" he smiled at his best friend.

Toya sighed and stared at him, 'he always says that… but it always looks like he wants to tell me something…what if he… I-I need to know what it is! I need to know… just in case' Toya could feel his heart leaping again, as he said, "you have been doing this a lot lately"

"Doing what?"

"Staring off into space or trying to tell me something then insisting it is nothing"

Then Yukito looked down and it looked like the shorter teen was a little red, 'Yuki… could it be that you actually do feel something for me?', "I-I… I…" Yukito was stumbling on his words, 'what does it mean?!'

Feel very bold and determined to find out the truth, he pushed aside both their plates and laid his hand on Yukito's cheek gently forcing him to look into his eyes. Toya could feel his head start spinning from touching his love's face, but he forced himself to concentrate as he said, "What do you want to say? Come on, we're best friends, aren't we?" Yukito nodded, "well then we should be able to tell each other anything"

Yukito looked nervous, "you sure...? I don't want you to no longer want to be my friend… A-and this could v-very well cause that…" Toya could not understand why Yukito's voice was shaking so much, he looked so scared; Toya became concerned 'Yuki'.

He tried to give him a reassuring smile, "I could never stop being your friend, Yuki, you should know that!" he laughed in spite of himself , the idea of him never wanting to be by Yukito again sounded so absurd that he couldn't help himself.

Yukito just gave a nervous giggle and Toya became even more worried, he had to know what was up with his friend, "come on, please? If something is bothering you I would like to help", he tried not to show how desperate he was but it seemed to show through anyway, to his irritation.

It seemed, however, to boost Yukito's confidence for he smiled and said quietly, "okay…"

Toya didn't want to make Yukito any more nervous than he already was so the dark-haired teen started to take his hand away from the shorter boy's face. Yukito shocked Toya when he grabbed the taller boy's hands before they were completely taken away and held them in his own. Toya's heart went off like a rocket and all he seemed capable of at that moment was to hang on to every word Yukito said, "alright, I-I… I've been wanting to… tell you this for a v-very long time" Toya nodded and paid close attention to every word Yukito was saying, "Toya… y-you are the greatest friend anyone could ever have… you're kind and loyal and caring… a-and it is because of everything that you are that I… I… I l-"

"Onii-chan, Yukito-san, can I ask you som-…" Sakura came bounding into the room with a notepad in her grasp but stopped suddenly when she noticed the way Yukito and Toya's hands were together. Toya glared at her, he might have finally discovered what had been bothering Yukito if she hadn't come in!

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it come in when you were talking" Tomoyo came in at that moment and they both glanced at the boy's hands then at each other and giggled at a secret that only they knew.

Then Yukito pulled back his hand and Toya, who had been in heaven while they were touching, got even angrier, "what do you want, kaijuu?"

Sakura gave him an angry look and proceeded to ask them about different things they thought the party should have. Toya, clearly angry at them for interrupting him and Yukito, just answered in single syllable monotonous words just to prove a point. Yukito, on the other hand, tried to be very helpful and Toya couldn't help but think how cute that made the shorter boy seem. Toya knew that Yukito was very uncomfortable with the situation from the way he would keep glancing over at Toya. He would feel his friend's eyes and look back at him; but as soon as their gaze met, Yukito would quickly look away with an abnormally red face and Toya would feel his heart fall. Tomoyo and Sakura glanced at each other and smiled knowingly.

A few minutes later, Toya couldn't take it anymore, he didn't want his friend to be so uncomfortable. 'Maybe if he jus told me what was up, he'd feel better…' then Toya obtained an idea. If he invited him to stay the night they would be able to talk in private and Yukito could get what was bothering him off his chest.

Toya looked at Yukito and opened his mouth to speak, but the shorter boy suddenly stood up from his chair and announced that he was going to go home, shocking Toya.

"Why don't you stay over, Yuki?" Toya was careful to keep the desperation out of his voice.

To Toya's surprise, Yukito suddenly became even more uncomfortable. He looked away and said, "No, I need to go home, but I'll see you tomorrow night, right?"

With one last attempt to be alone with Yukito, Toya asked hopefully, "yeah, do you want me to walk you home?"

"No! I-I mean n-no… I-I'll be fine" Yukito said frantically and Toya felt his heart sink. The silver-haired boy must have seen the look on his face, for he tried to act cheerful and said, "Really, I need to get a good night's rest so I'll be ready to go tomorrow!" Toya knew he was trying to cheer him up so he just smiled sadly back at him. Yukito turned red and quietly said goodbye before rushing out the door.

"Yuk-!" Toya called after him, worried that he had made things worse for his friend, but it seemed that he didn't hear him.

"Wait, Kinomoto-kun, let me talk to him alone" Tomoyo stepped forward.

Toya glanced at her, then at the door, if he went after him now, he might just make him more uncomfortable, so he nodded and Tomoyo went out the door after glancing purposely at Sakura.

Toya watched the raven-haired girl until the door closed, then he lowered his head into his hands. What kind of friend was he if he couldn't even make Yukito feel better? Toya sighed.

"Onii-chan?" Sakura said quietly. Toya looked up as she whispered, "We really are sorry for interrupting you."

Toya gave a small smile, "I know you are, I just wish I knew what was bothering him. I really want to be able to help him because…"

"Because you are in love with him?" Sakura finished quietly.

Toya gave her a startled look, "I-I… how…?"

"Just a hunch Tomoyo and I had, looks like we're right" Sakura smiled.

Toya blushed, "both of you knew?"

Sakura nodded, "have you told Yukito-san?"

Toya shook his head, "I-I'm… just not sure if I should… tell him… if he doesn't feel the same it could change our friendship for the worse… I don't want to risk it" Toya murmured, part of him amazed he was even having this conversation with his kid sister.

"Onii-chan" Sakura said, getting his attention, "do you trust Yukito-san? Fully trust him?"

"With my life" Toya answered sincerely.

Sakura smiled, "then you don't have anything to fear."

Toya looked into his sister's eyes with surprise for a while then he closed his own and smiled, "you've grown a lot, kaijuu" he said softly to himself.

Sakura didn't hear this comment, "Hoe?"

"Nothing… I'll tell him how I feel soon… but when?" Toya thought aloud.

"What about tomorrow at the party?" offered Sakura.

"But a party will mean lots of people, how will I get him alone?"

"Oh don't worry about everyone else, they all will be with their own dates and won't be bugging you guys" Sakura said happily.

"How do you know this?" Toya asked suspiciously.

"Because the party is for… oops!" Sakura quickly covered her mouth, as though she had just reveled something she wasn't supposed to.

"It's what?"

"N-nothing, there's nothing important about it"

Then Toya realized what she had been hiding, "It's a couple's only party, isn't is? That is why you asked is Yuki and I wanted to go together, you two were trying to get me to tell him how I feel!"

"No! We just…" she sighed, " okay yes, but we were just tired of seeing the loving way you looked at him and seeing how much you wanted to be with him but not saying anything, so we decided to do something about it" Sakura argued.

Toya went bright red, "I don't do that…!" Sakura gave him a disbelieving look, "okay well maybe a little… fine, so I'm completely in love with him, you were the same with that gaki!" Toya was now looking at the ground.

Sakura blushed, "exactly and now we are together because he told me how he felt! You have to do the same!" she pointed out.

Toya, now as red as a tomato, just sighed and nodded, "fine, but don't tell Yuki that it's a couples party and I will act as surprised when we find out that it is one. If he found out that I knew but didn't say anything, he might be hurt."

"Sure," Sakura promised, "and as a result of this the two of you have to act like a couple for the entire night!"

'Yuki and I together as a couple…?' Toya though to himself, his mind wandered as he thought how wonderful it would be. Sakura giggled at the dazed look on her brother's face, snapping Toya back to reality, he cleared his throat and said, "But what if he wants to leave as soon as he finds out the truth of the party?"

"Don't worry, I can assure you he won't" said a voice near the door. Sakura and Toya turned to see Tomoyo standing there smiling.

"He's okay? Are you sure he won't? How do you know?" Toya asked frantically.

Tomoyo smiled wider, "I know" Sakura smiled at her, silently congratulating her on her job with Yukito.

Toya stared at the raven-haired girl for a moment before accepting this as enough of an answer. He said good night to the girls and went upstairs to his room. He sat down at his desk and turned on the lamp. His eyes moved to a picture he had of him and Yukito at one of their many jobs. In it showed Yukito, in his uniform, holding a tray of glasses, obviously he had just tripped and was trying to keep on his feet, a look of surprise on his face. Toya, also in uniform, was laughing, trying to help his friend. His eyes in the picture betrayed how Toya really felt about the boy as he stared lovingly at him.

Toya stared at the picture then smiled, "I can pretend, even if it's just for one night, that you are mine… that is the best thing I could even hope for… I love you Yuki"

**Finally! Sorry everyone for making you wait so long! I kept saying I would finish it at this time and never did then I changed it and I didn't even make that either! sigh! But it's finally up! I'm so happy! I hope everyone likes it! Thanks so much to everyone who has supported me so far! I love getting your reviews (major self-esteem boost! Yay!) Thanks! Stay tuned for chapters two and three! Which should (key word should) be up by next week! Keep your fingers crossed! **

**How did I do with Toya? He wasn't too out of character was he? Well until next time!**

**Thunder-Phoenix**


	2. The Party

**Hey again! It's Thunder-Phoenix! Alrighty thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter! I love it!! I'm so happy that everyone likes this story! I promise to continue it! It will be 3 chapters long just like the original and the chapters will match the original as well in where they start and stop!**

**Hope you all like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura or any of the characters!**

"**Blah"- talking**

'**Blah'- thoughts**

**New Year's Party: Toya's POV**

**Chapter 2: The Party**

Toya walked down the street towards Yukito's house, deep in thought, 'perhaps I'm taking this too far…' he contemplated as he recalled what had happened a few minutes ago.

He had stopped in front of a flower shop that was on his way and had stared at the beautiful blossoms, debating on whether or not he should get some for his "date". He had realized then that Yukito didn't even know the details of the party and showing up with flowers, pretending they were on a date, might scare Yukito just a bit. Toya sighed, " I don't know if I can do this…" images of him dramatically sweeping Yukito off his feet kept invading his mind, making his heart thump and cheeks burn; he didn't know if he would be able to keep his cool around Yukito, knowing that this was the night he would finally tell his best friend how he felt.

Toya looked up from staring at the sidewalk and realized that the one he loved lived just around the corner. He took a deep breath and pressed forward. Upon seeing the house, his heart started to pound, 'this is it…' he thought to himself.

He walked up to the door and rang the bell. His heart almost stopped when he heard Yukito's sweet, but muffled, voice call out, "coming!"

Toya heard footsteps inside as Yukito came downstairs rather quickly. Toya quickly tried to compose himself before the door open to reveal-

-An incredibly handsome Yukito. Toya could almost feel his heart melt, 'and tonight he is mine…' all he could do was stare at the teen, excitement rising in him as he thought of the party, 'A couple's party… and I'm going with Yuki so, even if its just for this one night, I can pretend to be with him…"

He continued to admire Yukito until he realized that what he was doing might look a little weird to the shorter teen. Quickly snapping out of his trance, he blushed at what he had just done and opened his mouth to speak. However, he saw that Yukito was staring at him as well, just like he usually did, obviously deep in thought, mouth slightly open.

Toya smiled, if anything he was determined find out why the silver-haired teen would stare at him like he did, 'what ever is bothering you, I will find out and help in any way I can… because… I love you'.

"Earth to Yuki, You there?" Toya said good-heartedly, waving his hand in front of his friend's face.

"Uh, y-yeah, sorry, hi Toya, you look-" Toya noticed Yukito swallow nervously, before finishing in a quite mutter, "-very nice".

Toya felt his heart leap excitedly into his mouth before pounding incredibly hard, he couldn't stop himself from smiling lovingly at the shorter teen as he answered, "so do you".

Toya couldn't look in Yukito's eyes any longer, so instead he shifted his gaze under his friend's chin instead. Then he laughed when he noticed that Yukito's necktie wasn't properly tied, 'he must have rushed… was he excited for this as well?'

Curious he looked up into Yukito's eyes hoping to find the answer hidden in them. He noticed that Yukito was looking at him in confusion, he smiled, "Your tie is not done right" he explained. Then an idea came to his head, he reached forward under the pretence that he was going to fix Yukito's necktie. It gave him a chance to be closer to his love, he smiled at the contact as he swiftly straightened his tie, "there, better".

He saw Yukito blush and look away, "T-thanks" he stuttered out.

Toya felt himself blush as well, why was Yukito so embarrassed? Could he feel something for Toya as well? A little bit of the love the dark-haired teen felt for his friend leaked out in his voice accidentally, much to his discomfort, as he said, "Your welcome".

He tried to regain his composure as Yukito stuttered, "W-we s-should probably get g-going".

Not willing to trust his voice again as he felt himself fall apart in his love's presence, Toya just nodded in agreement and together they set off for Tomoyo's house.

Neither of them spoke and a slightly awkward silence hung in the air heavily between them. Toya was lost in his own thoughts, trying to figure out the best way tell Yukito how he felt about him. Every once in a while, he would get a strong urge to look at the teen beside him; so, cheeks red, he would glance over, wondering if Yukito was watching him as well. He was disappointed each time, however, when he saw that Yukito was walking, eyes straight forward, seeming to be completely unfazed by Toya's presence, while Toya, on the other hand, felt like he, himself, was a tangled up mass of nerves.

They arrived at the party at 8 o'clock and they could already hear music and voices in the mansion, when they rang the bell.

The door opened to reveal Tomoyo in a lovely amethyst, floor-length dress. She smiled at the pair and, "right on time, come in". They stepped into the front entrance and were immediately greeted by a group of three girls from their high school.

"Kinomoto-san, Tsukishiro-san, hello!" greeted one of them, a brunette with a knee length, strapless silver dress.

They greeted everyone back just as Tomoyo joined the group after she welcomed another couple into the house.

"I did not know you two were together" said the brunette's friend, a blonde with a thin-strapped baby blue dress.

Toya's eyes went wide and he quickly looked away, trying to act normal. He could feel his face getting red hot and he pretended to be interested in a painting hanging on the wall, 'Toya, come on act normal, you're not supposed to know about this being a couple's party!' However, he couldn't met Yukito's gaze when he said, "Well we thought since we are both coming here, we might as well go together, right, Toya?"

"No she means you two are going out" said the other girl, black-haired with an emerald green dress.

Toya heard the panic in Yukito's voice as he stuttered out, "n-no we are not g-going out! We are j-just friends!" Toya turned to see his best friend waving his hands frantically. 'Well, Yuki, I hope to change that tonight…' Toya thought secretly to Yukito, this gave him the courage he needed to regain his poise and, forcing the blush from his face, he looked back at the girls as the brunette spoke.

"But then why are you together?" she frowned.

"Yeah" agreed the black-haired girl, "this is a couple's party, where are your dates?"

Toya tried to sound as surprised as possible as he exclaimed, "couple's party?!" he really hoped that Yukito didn't notice the slight shake in his voice or the very small, knowing grin Tomoyo gave him as he spoke.

"Oh yeah, didn't I tell you? This is a party for couples to celebrate the new years together, I just assumed you knew, sorry".

Toya thought that she did a very good job of acting like he didn't know of the "couples rule" until Yukito said politely, "Oh…um, can I talk to Toya privately for a second?"

'Oh no! He figured it out, I was acting too suspiciously! Everything will be in vain!' he sent a pleading look at Tomoyo, who just shrugged back, as the girls nodded and Yukito took his arm. Toya's heart leapt at the contact but was quickly replaced by a nervous pounding as his best friend lead him over to a quieter corner of the room, 'stay calm' he told himself frantically, 'maybe he doesn't know anything yet, just act normal'. Despite his lecture he still couldn't bring himself to look directly into Yukito's eyes.

"Did you know?" Yukito asked quietly.

Toya could only shake his head; he was too worried that his voice might reveal something of the contrary if he spoke so he said nothing, but he was still unable to look his friend in the eyes.

"Well… um… do you want to leave?... because it would be a little weird if people kept asking if we are…um… together," Something about the way Yukito said it gave Toya a new hope, 'he doesn't know!' Toya realized instantly as he glanced at him. Yukito's eyes were downcast and his face was a slight shade of red. Relief flooded through Toya and he smiled before clearing his throat to get his friend's attention; he had to convince him to stay.

"Well… we are here already and… we are dressed for the occasion… and it's not like we have to act like a couple or anything, right? So… maybe we could stay" Toya rambled, hoping it was a good enough excuse. He didn't quite feel ready to tell Yukito the truth about him knowing yet so he figured this would be good enough.

"That would be-!" Yukito started to say and Toya looked up, surprised with the delighted tone of his voice. But then his voice changed to a more monotonous tone as he coughed quietly before finished with, "that would be fine, since we are here and everything"

'Maybe I just imagined it, but for a moment there I thought he sounded really… happy?' Toya thought, he nodded and together they went back to the girls.

"we are going to stay and pretend that we are a… c-couple" Toya noticed his stutter and was again curious as to why Yukito sounded so nervous, his friend recovered and continued, "we are not actually a couple but no one will know, right?"

All the girls looked at each other with mischievous grins and suddenly Toya understood, 'Tomoyo-san, you just told them about the plan when Yuki and I were talking it over, didn't you?' Toya sent a silent message to her through a look and received a smile, Tomoyo feigned innocence.

"That would work!" said the blonde.

"Have fun!" said the brunette.

Toya and Yukito started to walk away but Tomoyo quickly stopped them, "well if you are going to pretend to be a couple, then you have to act like one in order to deceive everyone"

Toya started panicking; this wasn't part of the plan! What if he became too embarrassed or shy to tell the silver-haired boy how he felt? Or worse, what if Yukito thought that it was a little too weird for his liking and left?

"I-is this necessary? I mean you already know, right? And you are the hostess" he protested nervously.

"Yes, but my guests might start getting suspicious and I don't want anyone to question" It looked like Tomoyo was going to make his night as difficult as possible.

"So…um… wh-what should we do?" Toya was surprised Yukito would go with what Tomoyo wanted and looked at him quickly before turning back to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo thought for a moment and then her eyes lit up as she said, "you have to hold hands".

Toya's eyes went wide open and he blushed a bright shade of red, looking away from Yukito's gaze, 'shoot, this exactly what I was worried about, what am I going to do now?!'

Then a sudden realization came over him, 'well, maybe Yuki wont mind… he did agree to stay after all and… I have to make the most of this situation… it might not happen again!'

He heard Yukito mutter a soft, "um…", but he was interrupted when Toya offered his hand to the silver-haired boy, 'please take it…' he silently pleaded, watching Yukito expectantly. He thought he was a brief flare of excitement flash in the shorter teen's eyes but it quickly disappeared and Toya pushed it aside as his heart fluttered when Yukito took his hand. Now it really felt like they were together, if this is how it felt to have Yukito all to himself, Toya knew he could definitely get used to it. They walked together into the next room, giggles and sighs following them from the girls behind them.

When they came through the door, Toya saw that it was the dance floor. Instantly, they were surround by almost the entire room, all asking when they had become a couple and congratulating them, saying it was about time. Even Sakura and her date, Syaoran Li, came to them. Toya knew that if tonight didn't go quite according to plan, it would be incredibly awkward at school next week.

Toya couldn't help the blushes that appeared on his face as they talked with the other guests, still hand-in-hand. Toya glanced over at Yukito and saw how distressed his friend looked. Eyes downcast, bright red cheeks, nervously answering all the questions he was asked. This wasn't how he wanted Yukito to feel, he had to get him away from there.

Then he heard the music and an idea came to his head; he asked Yukito if he would like to dance for a while. To his delight, Yukito looked relieved and gratefully accepted the offer. Toya excused himself and Yukito from the crowd and lead him to a free space on the dance floor.

They spent most of the night dancing and getting refreshments and Toya was very happy with just doing that, Yukito seemed to be enjoying himself and whatever made the shorter teen happy made Toya happy; though he did still wish for a chance to talk privately with Yukito.

Then his wish was granted when Tomoyo's voice came over the speakers after one of the songs, "this is the last dance before the count down to the new years begins, so grab your partner and dance!"

A slow song started to play quietly and couples began to move onto the dance floor holding each other close and smiling lovingly.

Toya's heart sped up considerably, 'I'm going to have to dance to a slow song with Yuki!'

End of chapter 2

**Finally! Sorry everyone! I promised this would be out a long time ago! sigh! Gomen!!! I've just been so busy being a nerd and everything! ;P! the next and final chapter of this story might not be up for a while! Sorry everyone!!! Please read and review this chapter!**

**Actually I have all the chapters finished in writing but I don't have them typed and that takes so long! I usually write the entire story out first then type it out later! That is why it takes so long! ;P! **

**The next story I'm writing is a demon diary one between (who else) Raenef and Eclipse! Unfortunately, it's not going so well! sweat drop it might take a while! And then after that I'm doing a Sakura/Syaoran one again! Yea I know I'm going away from shounen ai! But do not worry because I have another idea for another Toya/Yukito story! So Yay! But I might not have the last two up for a REALLY long time because I'm working on writing an actual novel and I hope to get it published (if I can finish it, I've been working on it for 4 years! Oops!)! Well that's enough from me! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Thunder-Phoenix**


	3. It IS Tradition

He had realized that Yukito didn't even know the details of the party and showing up with flowers, pretending they were on a d

**Hey again! It's Thunder-Phoenix! Hey again! Sorry this took so long! Major homeworking going on! But tear hardly anyone reviewed my second chapter! Tell me honestly did you like it? Well hopefully you like the conclusion to this shounen ai better! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Hope you all like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura or any of the characters!**

"**Blah"- talking**

'**Blah'- thoughts**

**New Year's Party: Toya's POV**

**Chapter 3: "It **_**is**_** Tradition"**

Toya's chance finally came, he could tell Yukito how he felt while he danced with him. Plus he would be able to hold his best friend; that thought made Toya's heart beat wildly in his chest.

Now the only thing that might stop this from happening was Yukito himself, would he agree or would he want to go home? Toya started getting worried, would he scare his best friend away if he asked him to dance with him?

But Toya needed to know if what he felt was the same for Yukito and this was the only way he could find out. So, steeling his resolve, he turned to the shorter teen and waited for Yukito to turn to him. The moment their eyes met, Toya became extremely self-conscience and quickly dropped his gaze to the floor. Trying to regain some composure, he cleared his throat and quietly asked "um… s-should… should we dance?"

"I-I don't know… do you want t-to?" he heard Yukito stutter out, Toya lifted his eyes to meet Yukito's and what he saw shinning in them shocked him. The sliver-haired boy wanted to dance with him! The anxious look he gave Toya was as clear as though he had actually said it. 'I might actually have a chance! ... Oh my god! I-I… I'm so happy!' he couldn't stop the warm smile that covered his features as he said, "may… May I have this dance?" as he offered his hand.

His heart leapt when Yukito nodded shyly and accepted Toya's hand. He lead Yukito away from the dessert table they were at, to a face space on the dance floor. Then he turned and faced Yukito, briefly looking at him before moving close to him, placing his hands on the shorter teen's waist. He felt Yukito put his hands on his shoulders, they were trembling slightly and, for some reason he could not explain, this made Toya even more confident than before.

He stared into his love's eyes, drinking in every detail of them, every emotion that filled them. Then Yukito broke their gaze, glancing around him; Toya's heart pounded harder as he noticed that Yukito was clearly flustered.

His best friend felt so right in his arms and the dark-haired teen felt he was ready to tell Yukito that he loved him. He opened his mouth to speak but then he noticed that Yukito was getting more uncomfortable the more he looked around. Toya looked up for the first time and saw what was bothering Yukito.

Everyone in the room seemed to be staring at them, even the people on the dance floor were casting happy glances their way.

"Do you want to go outside?" Toya asked him, he didn't want Yukito to be uncomfortable when he confessed his feelings to him, it would just make him even more uncomfortable.

"Yes" Yukito answered gratefully, Toya took his hand from his shoulder and lead him onto the balcony that was just beyond the large French door near the back of the room. They could still hear the music from here but at least they weren't being watched anymore. Hopefully Yukito would feel better out here.

Then Toya heard him softly say, "um… Toya?"

The dark-haired teen looked at him and saw he was staring at their intertwined hands; did he want Toya to let him go? Toya felt his heart drop a little as he answered "yes, Yuki?"

However, he shocked Toya when instead of telling him to let go he said, "c-could… could we continue… dancing?" joy filled his heart to the breaking point, only Yukito could make him feel this wonderful. He had a sudden urge to hold Yukito in his arms tightly and never let go, but he restrained himself and smiled down at his friend before answering, "of course."

He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's waist and drew him in closer than before, smiling as he felt Yukito's arms go around his own neck. Then the silver-haired teen placed his head on Toya's chest and Toya rested his own chin on the crown of Yukito's head.

He was so happy, he wasn't sure if he should break the spell that both of them were currently in but the question of whether or not Yukito loved him burned in his heart and he had to know. He opened his mouth to speak but Yukito beat him to it.

"Um… Toya…?" he heard the shorter teen whisper.

"Yeah?"

"There… there's something I need to tell you…" Toya's heart leapt, could this be what he had been waiting for? Or did Yukito want to tell him he wanted to go home? He lifted his chin from Yukito's head and leaned back to watch the silver-haired teen's expressions. Toya saw him swallow nervously and, feeling hope blossom in his chest, couldn't help but smile. "Toya… I-"

"Alright everyone!" Toya couldn't help but be extremely mad at Tomoyo in that moment for interrupting them as her voice came over the speakers, but what she said next changed everything. "It is tradition that when we count down to the New Year, the second we reach zero, you grab your guy or gal and give them a kiss! Alright everyone countdown with me! 20…19…"

Toya's eyes widened in surprise and he looked down at Yukito again worriedly and the shorter teen looked up at him with surprise, 'would he want to? If I just suggest it… he could either turn me down and I would finally have my answer and that would be the end of that… or he could go along with it and I would finally be able to kiss him… then I could tell him I love him and finally know what he feels for me… to be safe I should tell him we could just kiss on the cheek… just so I don't scare him…' with that figured out, Toya gave Yukito a warm smile, then blushed at the expression on his friend's face, looking away from him.

"S-so what should we d-do?" he heard Yukito ask nervously and saw him look down as well out of the corner of his eye.

'This is it' "Well… i-it _is_ tradition…right? And… we are pretending t-to be a c-couple… so… we need to keep Tomoyo happy, right? So… why don't you just k-kiss me on the cheek?" he rambled, not having the courage to look Yukito straight in the eye and hoping that this was a good enough excuse.

He saw Yukito look up in surprise and forced himself to meet his amber gaze , eagerly searching for a certain reaction in them. To Toya's delight Yukito nodded and stepped shyly closer to him.

"12…11…10…" Toya felt Yukito place his hands on his shoulders, but he only just noticed it; he was mesmerized by the fact that his love's face kept getting closer and closer to his and he couldn't take his gaze off his friend's face. "8…7…6" he had to struggle to keep himself from kissing Yukito's lips right then and tried to patiently wait for him to reach his cheek. He could feel the shorter boy's blush on his own cheek and allowed his own blush to deepen. He slowly closed his eyes, anticipating the kiss.

"3…2…1…Happy New Year!" as the crowd chapped and cheered in the New Year, Toya's heart almost exploded, his eyes opened wide in shock. Yukito was now kissing him, but not on the cheek, on the lips! His heart pounded wildly as Yukito wrapped his arms around Toya's neck. He couldn't think straight, all he could do was stare at the two closed eyelids in front of him, waves of happiness crashing down on him over and over, threatening to overwhelm him.

He was about to out his arms around Yukito and kiss him back but then the shorter boy pulled away, leaving Toya's lips tingling and wanting more.

The way Yukito stared at him, dazed and lovingly, made Toya shiver and he cold feel his heart melt. 'He feels the same way! Oh my god! I'm almost certain he does! I'm so happy I don't know what to do! ... I have to tell him, tell him about how I feel, right now!" then he saw Yukito's eyes go wide as though he'd just realized what had just happened; his hands flew up to his mouth quickly, covering then in his astonishment. He stared fearfully down at the ground and backed away a little.

'I have to know for sure! I have to hear his say it!' "Yuki… I-"

"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to! I… don't know what came over me! Please… I'm sorry, please forgive me" Yukito's eyes started to fill with tears that made Toya's heart ache, 'oh no, he thinks I didn't want that! No, I have to tell him right now!' "Yuki… you should not-"

"Goodbye, Toya" Yukito interrupted him and started to turn away, it looked like he was going to make a break for it.

'No! I'm not going to let you go! Not now that I think I have a chance to be with you! I won't allow it!" Toya reached out and caught Yukito's hand, pulling him back into his arms. He wrapped one arm around his best friend's waist and placed his other hand on Yukito's cheek, tilting his head back, and made him stand on his toes again so he could reach Toya's face. Then he closed his eyes and leaned down to softly place his lips on Yukito's.

The New Year's fireworks went off the second they kissed bathing the earth below in bright colors and adding to the atmosphere around the two boys.

Toya stayed as he was, trying to show how he felt in the kiss and hoping that he didn't just make the wrong decision. Toya's heart leapt with delight when he felt Yukito lean into the kiss and placed his hands on Toya's chest. The dark-haired teen tightened his grip and knew that he had made the right choice.

They broke apart and Yukito went back down on his feet and stared up lovingly into Toya's dark eyes. The taller teen smiled back and kept Yukito in a slacked but warm embrace.

Now that he knew how his friend felt, he needed to hear it, "So… what was it that you were going to tell me?" he asked softly.

"I… Toya, I'm in love with you… I'm so fully, desperately in love with you that my heart hurts and… I want to be with you for the rest of my life" no matter how many times he had imagined hearing those words, nothing compared to his imaginings actually coming true. To hear it directly from his love's mouth made Toya's heart glow and he smiled.

""I have been waiting to hear those words for so long, Yuki… I'm desperately in love with you as well."

Yukito cried out joyfully and hugged Toya tightly around the neck, causing him to laugh and place his chin on top of Yukito's head.

They heard the fireworks go off above them and broke apart to watch them.

Toya looked lovingly down at Yukito, 'he is officially mine… I can't believe it's true but it is! I don't think anything could make me happier than I am right now,' he stepped behind the shorter teen and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. The silver-haired boy leaned into embrace and laid his hands lightly on Toya's arms, the taller teen's face went a slight shade of pink and together they watched the fireworks, both silent and both smiling.

A little ways away, on a balcony that came out of the room next to the dance floor, stood Sakura and Tomoyo a the front of a crowd that was watching the fireworks. They had not been watching the light display however; they had been watching what was happening with the boys next door. Tomoyo had asked everyone to go into the next room to watch the fireworks so Toya and Yukito would be allowed some privacy; being the host gave you all sorts of wonderful powers, which she had used fully.

The girls smiled fondly at each other and high-fived, "mission accomplished!" said Tomoyo with a satisfied grin. Sakura giggled and nodded, snuggling up to Syaoran who wrapped his arm around her and smiled lovingly down at her. They all turned their head up to the sky and watched as a big flash of red light exploded and sent a shower of red sparks raining down over them.

It was a very happy New Year indeed.

The End!

**Finally! It's done! You likey? Sorry! I didn't realize it was going to take this long! Very sorry everyone! I hope this chapter makes it all better! :P! **

**Im having difficulties with my other story so that wont be up into well into the summer! Sorry! ****Well hope you liked the ending to "New Years Party: Toya's POV" and don't forget to review it! Thanks!**

**Thunder-Phoenix**


End file.
